Strength To Thy Heart
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Squeal to 'A Tale of Love.' Love knows no boundaries for the next generation as the Prince Sora and Prince Roxas are engaged to Princess Kairi and Princess Naminé but for out of nowhere, heartless started to appear and is up to the chosen keyblade warriors to fight them off and protect their worlds before it falls into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello the people of Kingdom Hearts and Yugioh fans as you see a few years ago, I created this story and re-reading it after for so many years…I shook my head and told myself 'did I really write that' so I made a vow that I will rewrite this story and the prequel and make it better.**

**It took time but I eventually did it and here it is!**

**Summary: Squeal to 'A Tale of Love.' Love knows no boundaries for the next generation as the Prince Sora and Prince Roxas are engaged to Princess Kairi and Princess Naminé but for out of nowhere, heartless started to appear and is up to the chosen keyblade warriors to fight them off and protect their worlds before it falls into darkness.**

**Pairings: Sora x Naminé, Roxas x Kairi, Yusei x Aki**

**I don't own Yugioh, 5ds and Kingdom Hearts…but I wish do 'anime cry'.**

-Break Line-

"Sora where – Hayner, have you seen my brother?"

A young guard turned around and he shook his head. "Sorry Roxas but I haven't…not since this morning."

"Damn you Sora…" murmured Roxas. "Serena is going to kill me if I don't show up with him – again!"

"Hey now calm down…he shouldn't have gone too far, right? Have you checked all of his hiding spots?" said Hayner as he was trying to help.

Roxas glared at him "Of course I – wait a minute! I haven't checked the island just yet – Thanks Hayner!"

The young guard watches his friend head over to the stables before shaking his head. "Man I sure feel bad for Roxas to have such a lazy brother…and yet his swordsmanship is quite high…"

-Destiny Island, coast line-

Sora was sleeping soundly on the beach when he remembers today was his and his brother's exam which would be starting soon. He whined a bit as today was also their 14th birthday.

'_Why couldn't Serena choose another date to do that exam? I bet it is our birthday gift from her…'_ thought Sora as he got up from the sand and headed towards his boat.

That's when he stopped his younger twin brother. He grinned happily to him "Hey Roxas, what's up? I was just heading back."

"I was looking all over for you Sora! Do you realize that we are going to be late for our exam today!" snapped Roxas. Sora sigh "I kind of remembered just now…which way I was heading back."

Roxas blinked his eyes "You…were?"

Sora nodded before grinning and ran passed his brother. "Race yea back, Roxy!"

Roxas blushes a bit before shaking his head and ran after his brother. "Hey! Wait up and stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname! It's getting really old!"

Sora turns around and sticks out his tongue at him. "Nope sorry can't hear you…Roxy."

"Sora!" shouted Roxas.

-Training Grounds-

General Serena Okami had a look on her face that would scare the living day out of a full train warrior and the reason why…her blasted godsons are late once again.

Sora, she understands as the brunette was just like his mother was when she was younger while Roxas was like their father was when he was younger. In turn, Roxas would always have to drag Sora back to classes or would have to find him.

But today was very important as it was the day to find out which twin would have the power of the Keyblade. All bets were on Sora as he was a natural in swordsmanship while Roxas was more into magic.

Serena rubbed her forehand before standing up and was about to go out and help Roxas find Sora when she spotted them running though the entrance of the grounds.

The general smirk a bit as she could see the fear inside the young boy's eyes. "About time you showed up, where were you hiding this time Sora?"

"I was not hiding…I was relaxing at the island like every morning" responded Sora.

Serena slapped her forehead "Should have known…alright then why don't you two practice a bit while I go see if the grounds are finished getting set up for your exam."

"Yes madam!"

-10 minutes later-

"Ah there you are Seri!"

The general turned around to see the Queen walking towards her. Serena smiled a bit "Lady Yuki-sama, do you need something?"

Yuki pout "How many times did I give you permission to say my name without adding a bloody title?"

"In private is fine but around public I can't show disrespect to the Queen of this world" explain Serena. Yuki sighs "Oh fine…anyway I come to see Sora and Roxas' exam."

"I see…well you came just right on time as I was about to get them" said Serena.

"Wonderful, let's get this show on the road then" said Yuki happily as she dragged Serena to the training grounds. Serena shook her head _'Like mother, like son…'_

-Break Line-

Sora was practicing with a dummy when he just thought of something. He turned to his brother "Hey do you know by any chance we can use our magic?"

Roxas thought for a moment "…don't know but we could ask before the exam begins."

"Alright" said Sora before returning back to the dummy. He was about to strike another blow when out of nowhere a shadow creature came out from the shadows. "What in the world! Roxas look out!"

Roxas immediately jumped from where he was practicing before another shadow creature attack him. He looked over to his brother who was fighting a few other shadows but noticed he was twitching his eyebrow.

Meanwhile Sora was staring at the creature in disbelieve. _'…a heartless…these are heartless but why are they here?'_

"W-What are these things? Why can't my attacks destroy them?" wondered Roxas as he dodged another attack from the shadow creature.

Sora grit his teeth before quickly grabbing his brother behind him and casted a reflect spell before any other shadows attacked.

'_I just have to hang in there until Serena comes back'_ thought Sora as he forced his strength to keep the barrier on.

"S-Sora" whispered Roxas in disbelief. The blond was surprised to see his brother in such a serious mode. He only gets this serious when their best friend Riku would come over and challenge Sora onto a duel to see who was stronger.

That's when he realized that Sora casted a high level reflect spell around them. _'H-How…When did he learned this kind of magic?!'_ thought Roxas.

Sora bites his lower lip before shouting "Serena! Where in the hell are you?!"

-Break Line-

Serena and Yuki just entered the training grounds when they heard Sora's shouting. Both dashed to the grounds and saw the twins were being cornered by a bunch of shadow heartless.

Sora's reflega was the only thing protecting them from the shadow heartless' attacks but for how long?

The Queen and Serena were about to summon their keyblades when a light flashed brightly from the twins' swords. When the light dimmed down, Yuki gasp while Serena had her mouth open in disbelieve.

'_How…How is this…possible?'_ thought Yuki as she could see not only Sora but Roxas holding a keyblade. Serena shook her head "Well then…this is something indeed, what do you think Yuki-sama?"

"…It is but come on, we have to help them as they are inexperience using a keyblade" said Yuki as she summoned her Bright Crest.

Serena nodded and summoned her Crabclaw before following her friend. She got in front of the twins and casted a thundaga at the shadows.

"Yuki get yourself and the twins out of here while I deal with these small fries!" said Serena before casting a powerful firaga at another group of shadows.

Yuki was about to protest but seeing her friend's determination to protect her and her children, she agreed. "Retreat once we are out of here Seri."

Serena nodded "Of course – NOW GO!"

Yuki nodded then dashed to her children. "Sora, its fine you can release your reflect spell. I will teleport us in front of the castle."

Sora nodded tiredly before falling to his mother's arms. "Come Roxas, hold onto my hand."

Roxas grabbed onto his mother's arm while he looked worriedly at his older twin. Before he could ask anything, he felt his mother's magic as they disappeared from the grounds and back to the castle.

"Your highness!" shouted Ansem as he and two guards ran towards her. "What has happen?"

"Contact Yen Sid and King Mickey" ordered Yuki as she handed Sora to Joey. "He is just exhausted as he used too much of his magic to protect Roxas and himself."

"I will have Mahad and Mana to check on him" said Ansem before signaling Joey to return Sora to his room. Yuki nodded "Meet me to the study Ansem."

Ansem bowed "Of course my Lady, if you would excuse me."

Roxas snapped out of his daze and looked at his mother. "W-What's going on mother? What were those creatures? How did Sora cast such a powerful spell?"

Yuki placed her hand to her youngest child "I will explain once your brother is awake and better but for now go and rest a bit. I will have someone sent you some food to eat in your room."

"But…" Roxas didn't finish as his mother was being called. He sighs before walking through the halls and went straight to his brother's room. Before entering, he heard his name being called.

"Roxas, hold on!"

He turned to see Hayner, Pence and Olette running towards him.

"What happen? I saw Joey carrying Sora and he looked pretty beat up and all" wondered Pence. "Don't tell me Serena's exam did that?!" asked Hayner.

"Guys let him speak for merlin sake!" snapped Olette. "Go on, tell us what happen."

Roxas sighs "Come inside and I will tell you and no this was not from the exam Hayner…it was something else."

-Mysterious Tower-

"Mm this is most troublesome indeed…Mickey, Donald and Goofy it would seems that we have two new keyblade wielders."

King Mickey Mouse widen his eyes "W-What do you mean Master Yen Sid? I thought it was supposed to be young Sora to wield the keyblade."

"And we thought the same thing for young Ventus when suddenly his own twin brother Vanitas gotten his own keyblade, do you not recall?" said Yen Sid.

"Yes I remember…we almost lost Vanitas from the darkness" said Mickey.

"Never the less my friend, you must go and bring young Sora and Roxas to be train…I believe the others should be going there as well as to be suspect. The young princes are turning fourteen" said Yen Sid.

Mickey nodded "Alright come on guys, looks like we are going to a birthday party."

"Garwsh really but…we don't have a present" said Goofy before getting hit by Donald's staff. "You big palooka, we are not going there for the party!" snapped Donald.

"Oh we're not?" asked Goofy.

"Noooo!" shouted Donald.

"Come on Donald, you know how Yuki is so we can relax when we get there" said Mickey as he climbed into the gummi ship.

"Oh yea…she still owes me an apology" said Donald.

"Ah come on Donald that happen so many years ago…you are still on that" said Goofy. Mickey laughed "Just because she had the highest score on the magic course, doesn't mean you had to snap at her."

"And she casted a firaga on my tail!" snapped Donald before crossing his arms around himself. Mickey smiled softly before navigating to Destiny Kingdom.

-Break Line-

**Me: well I hope that was a bit better than my original one, please review what you think**

**Sora: no flames though**

**Roxas: it's not nice as you know it as well**

**Me: 'pout' yea…will until next time guys – ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: mm not bad views for this story come back and all and I would like to thank Yusei x Akiza fan for the review, it made me happy to know you enjoyed it!**

**Now I would like to apologize for taking a while to upload chapter 2 as I was quite busy at the time – classes, assignments, taking care of my mother and I just recently recovering from a laser surgery to remove my kidney stones.**

**Once I am recovered I will be looking for a job so my updates will be slow so bear with me the best you can as I would like to finish all of my stories and what you guys think and all.**

**Anyway onward to the story!**

**Summary: Squeal to 'A Tale of Love.' Love knows no boundaries for the next generation as the Prince Sora and Prince Roxas are engaged to Princess Kairi and Princess Naminé but for out of nowhere, heartless started to appear and is up to the chosen keyblade warriors to fight them off and protect their worlds before it falls into darkness.**

**Pairings: Sora x Naminé, Roxas x Kairi, Yusei x Aki**

**I don't own Yugioh, 5ds and Kingdom Hearts…but I wish do 'anime cry'.**

-Sora's room-

Roxas was just finished explaining what happened at the training grounds to his best friends while watching his brother who was still asleep.

"Man…and I thought battling evil bastards were a problem but now these…these shadows that come out of nowhere – what's next?" complained Hayner.

"I…I have no idea but when Sora wakes up, he is going to tell me what's going on" said Roxas.

Olette nodded before thinking about something. "You know…I never recall seeing Sora practicing high level magic and yet…"

"I know right" said Pence. "Hayner and I are always at the training grounds almost every day but we never saw Sora there."

Roxas closed his eyes "Only when Riku challenges him in a duel or I have to drag him there for training…"

Hayner thought for a moment "You know…I did see Sora with Mahad one time out by a river but I never know why as I thought that Mahad was trying to get Sora out of the tree but now…"

"Now it could have been a training section for his magic" finished Olette. Roxas turned to his brother "…but why…why did he hide it from me about this?"

"Maybe…just a thought but I think he was thinking of you Roxas" said Pence. "What do you mean?" wondered Roxas.

"I get it! Sora didn't want you to be left out as he was already great with swordsmanship while you can be the greatest strategist" said Hayner.

Roxas was a bit teary but shook it off when he heard Sora waking up.

"Sora!" shouted the young teens.

Sora rubbed his head before looking around and saw his friends and brother in his room. "Hey guys…why are in my room?"

"Sora you idiot" said Roxas as he hit his brother's arm. "Don't you remember what happen not too long ago?!"

"Ouch! Roxas that hurt! And what do – oh crap! Where is mom?" wondered Sora seriously which gave everyone an uneasy feeling.

"Um at her study with Ansem" said Roxas. Sora nodded before jumping off from his bed.

"Wait Sora, you should rest still! Can't this wait for a little longer" said Olette. Sora shook his head before grabbing his brother's hand and shouted "Sorry it can't!"

"Wait Sora, what's going around here?" wondered Roxas as he was getting more confused by the minute. They reached to their mother's study and Sora opened the doors.

There inside was Ansem, their godmother and their mother standing near the balcony.

"Mom, please tell me that those things are not what I think they were!" demanded Sora while Roxas was speechless. Since when did Sora yelled?

Yuki sighs "…yes Sora, it would seems that the heartless have started once again."

Sora tightens his hands together while Roxas was still a bit lost before gritting his teeth "What the hell is going on around here?!"

"Oh I am sorry Roxas, you didn't get the history lessons of the Keyblade war…not like your brother" said Yuki.

"Keyblade war?" wondered Roxas.

Sora placed his hand over his shoulder. "It sounds interesting but in all, it's boring as it can be and in my opinion, it was a stupid war for the people to cause…which why I never wanted to go to at all."

Roxas dropped his mouth in shock.

Yuki giggled "Now Sora dear don't break your brother, let's talk about this when everyone is here. At the meant time, you two have to get ready for you birthday party."

"Oh – Oh yea, I almost forgot! Come on Roxas let's go!" said Sora as he dragged his brother once again. Serena shook her head "Like mother, like son…"

"Mm what do you mean about that?" wondered Yuki. Ansem and Serena slapped their foreheads. "Oh…never mind" said Serena.

-Night time-

"Do you see them yet?" asked Sora as he was jumping to get a better view. Roxas sighs "No not yet Sora and can't you stay still for a minute!"

Sora pouted "…but I'm getting bored and I want to show Riku my new move."

"I know I know…how did you two become friends is beyond me" said Roxas. Sora sticks out his tongue at Roxas before spotting the older boy.

"Hey there he is – RIKU! OVER HERE!" shouted Sora happily before running towards him as he was dragging his brother. '_Am I his dragging toy or something?!'_ thought Roxas.

"Hey, what's up birthday boys?" asked Riku as he wrapped around his arm to Sora.

"Oh nothing much" replied Sora.

"Just more lessons, Riku" stated Roxas. Riku was about to respond but was interrupted by some familiar shouts.

"ROXAS, SORA, RIKU!"

"NAMINE AND KAIRI!" shouted Sora. Naminé ran to Sora and gave him a hug while Kairi smiled at them.

"Happy birthday Sora and Roxas" said Naminé happily.

"Yes, yes happy birthday…Sora I hope you start listening to your elders this time" said Kairi with her hands were on her hips.

"Nope sorry can't hear you" said Sora with a grin. Kairi was about to speak when Roxas stopped her.

"Just let it go…he's just like mother when she was younger and no one could have stop her…not even father could" explained Roxas. "Where is Xion?"

"Oh she is with mom" replied Naminé. "She is rather very close to her."

"…so what took you so long? I mean your world is closer to ours" asked Sora. "Oh well…Leon took a little detour before dropping us here" answered Naminé.

"Just because our parents told him to check some matters on another world" said Kairi. Naminé looked at her twin "…but we made it just in time when our parents were at the entrance."

Kairi was about to replay when Ansem come up to them.

"I see that everyone made it safely here" stated Ansem while everyone nodded. "Good now it's time to go to the main stairway entrance, would you please head over there young ones."

"What for Ansem?" wondered Sora.

"They're going to announce something rather important" answered Ansem.

"All right then" said Roxas before whispering to his friends. "Do you any of you know anything about this?"

Everyone shook their heads before following Ansem who lead them to the entrance of the main entrance. The invited guests were at the lobby as Sora spotted his parents on top of the stairs along with Kairi and Naminé's parents.

"Princess Kairi, Princess Naminé, Prince Sora and Prince Roxas, your parents are waiting for you at the top of the stairs" said Ansem with a bow and then left.

"Well then I'm out…I better I find my father then" said Riku. "All right Riku see yea" said Sora before leaving with his brother and Kairi and Naminé followed.

* * *

><p>"Welcome all, I hope you all are having a wonderful time" started Yugi. Roxas was standing right by his father while Sora was by their mother.<p>

Not too far from them were Naminé and Kairi with their parents, Lord Cloud and Lady Aerith.

"We would like to announce a few familiar faces" said Yuki with a smile.

"First I would to welcome King Mickey from Disney Castle" said Yugi while the three step forward. "Along with him is his trusted magician and knight, Donald Duck and Goofy."

Sora was grinning happily. _'King Mickey is here?! Riku is going to be so happily seeing his mentor.'_

"Now let's give a warm welcome back to my siblings" said Yuki before signaling Ansem to start while Roxas and Sora looked at each other with disbelief.

"First are King Hakase and Queen Amaya from Neo Domino City and their children, Prince Yusei and Princess Maya!"

Roxas noticed that the King had somewhat the same hair style like his twin brother but the color was different. Sora's was light brown while Lord Hakase was dark brown.

Lady Amaya had long light brown hair and light blue eyes as to the same with Maya while Yusei had his black hair was spikey and had blond streaks.

"Young Prince Yusei has brought his fiancé for this event as well. Please welcome Lady Aki Izayoi!"

Sora looked at the girl next to Yusei who had magenta hair color and light brown eyes. _'She looks nice'_ thought Sora while everyone was clapping.

"Second are King Seto and Queen Sophie from Neverland and their children, Prince Axel and Prince Jack!"

Seto had brown hair and blue eyes while Sophie had crimson hair and green eyes. Axel looked exactly like his mother but Jack didn't look anything like his parents. He had blond hair and purple eyes.

"Third are King Terra and Queen Aqua from the Land of Departure and their children, Prince Ventus and Prince Vanitas!"

Terra had long and spikey brown hair and light blue eyes while Aqua had short blue hair and blue eyes. Roxas was shocked to see a boy that looks exactly like him who was Ventus while the other boy Vanitas looks exactly like his own brother but his hair color was black and his eyes were golden.

"And finally, our alliance with Radiant Garden will be finalized with an arrange marriage between my sons to the princesses of Radiant Garden, that is all" finished Yugi while everyone was clapping happily.

Roxas and Sora on the other hand didn't have the same reaction as to Naminé and Kairi. Roxas snapped out and chased after his father while Sora looked down at the ground before running after his twin.

* * *

><p>"Father!" shouted Roxas. Yugi turned around as he was talking to Terra.<p>

"What great timing Roxas! Let me personally introduce you to your Uncle Terra and Aunt Aqua along with your cousins, Ventus and Vanitas" said Yugi happily.

"Um…hello" greeted Roxas softly.

Terra smiled warmly while Aqua giggled. Ventus was eyeing on him while Vanitas just nodded before looking the other way.

"It looks like Yuki and I produce twin cousins" said Aqua happily. "It looks like it…let's just make sure we don't miss them up" said Terra.

Roxas stared at Ventus before shaking his head and turned to his father. "Dad this marriage you spoke about with Naminé and Kairi? Sora and I were not informed of this at all!"

"You don't have to worry about the marriage just yet as it was only an announcement" explained Yugi. "The contract will not take effect until your 16th birthday."

"Oh…I see" said Roxas but before Roxas could say anything else, Sora came.

"Roxas, why did you run like that? Oh hey dad" said the brunette before bow a bit to Terra and Aqua. "Hello I'm Sora Mutou."

Aqua smiled before walking up to him and gave him a hug. "It's great seeing you again Sora."

Sora titled his head "I met you before? I don't remember…"

Terra laughed "I don't think you can't as you and your brother were quite young at the time while Ven and Vanitas were just 11 years old."

Sora looked over to the two boys and walked up to Vanitas. "Hey…you kind of look like me."

"I guess we do but it is normal as we are related little cousin" said Vanitas. "Related? How are we related?" wondered Sora.

"Our mother is cousin to your mother" replied Ven.

"I didn't know that…" said Sora softly. Vanitas shook his head before walking over to his cousin and put his arm around Sora's neck.

"I am only going to say this once so listen carefully alright" said Vanitas while Sora nodded. Ven went up to Roxas and put his arm around his neck "We will give you a short history about who is related to whom."

"Have fun Ven and Vanitas" said Aqua happily.

* * *

><p>"So…Lord Hakase and Lady Sophie are brother and sister to my mother" said Roxas while Vanitas nodded. Sora grinned happily "To think that we have other family members is awesome, right Roxas!"<p>

Roxas nodded slowly "Yea…who know."

"Come on Ventus and Vanitas, let me introduce you to our friends" said Sora happily. Ventus agreed automatically while Vanitas took a few minutes to agree but before walking any further, they meet with Yusei, Aki, Jack, Axel and Maya.

"It's been awhile Vanitas, you are doing well and so are you Ven" said Yusei with a smile. "Same goes to you Yusei…so this is the girl you were talking about" said Vanitas.

"Nice greeting" murmured Aki before smiling over to the other three. "Hello you must be Sora and Roxas, it's a pleasure to meet you two and same goes to you Ven and Vanitas."

"Like wise Aki, come on I was going introduce Ven and Vanitas to our friends" said Sora. "Mind we tag along" wondered Axel.

"It's fine with us" said Roxas.

It took them about a few minutes to find the Mutou's friends who were near the ocean site. "There you two are, we have been looking for you" said Kairi.

"Sorry Kairi but we got…distracted" said Roxas before turning to the others. "Meet our cousins."

"Hey there, the name's Yusei."

"Jack is the name."

"Axel, got it memorized?"

"I'm Maya pleasure to meet you."

"Hello I'm Aki and I'm Yusei's fiancé."

"Ventus but everyone calls me Ven for short."

"…Vanitas."

Kairi smiled at the teenagers "Is a pleasure to meet you all as well. I never thought that Sora and Roxas would have family members in different worlds."

"I agree it was quite a shock to us as well" said Pence while Hayner nodded. "But you guys were not shocked as we were, why is that?" wondered Olette.

"Oh that…well you see, I have meet Sora and Roxas when they were babies" said Yusei. Vanitas nodded "The same goes for us as well…Ven and I meet Sora and Roxas when they were just 2 years old."

Sora thought for a moment "I…I don't remember, do you Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head "Nope…I guess we just don't remember as we were small at the time."

"Possibly…so can we know a little bit about you guys?" wondered Riku as he sat to the sand. "Yea, I want to know what you guys do" said Sora excitedly.

"Fine by me, what about you guys?" said Yusei to the others. The other teens agreed.

-Break Line-

**Me: well that's done as I hope I can update pretty soon or something…I really need to find a job**

**Sora: but you live in an area that is hardly giving out jobs though**

**Roxas: that's not good**

**Me: 'sigh' don't remind me…good thing that Christmas is around the corner so seasonal job offers will be popping out of nowhere soon**

**Kairi: that's good, wish you luck**

**Naminé: go Egypt!**

**Me: 'smiled' thanks…now please leave a review so I can know your input of my story**

**Sora: no flames as I don't like them and makes Egypt sad**

**Roxas: if you see any grammar mistakes please PM Egypt and pointed out to her so she can fix it right up and all**

**Kairi: and don't be rude about her grammar errors**

**Me: there will be some stories that it will say 'beta reader' on the top as I would have my beta reader fix it up for me but I had to get this updated to let you guys know what has been going on**

**Naminé: Until next time you lovely readers**

**All: bye us!**


End file.
